Le serpent se cache avant de mourir
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Lorsque Harry sort avec Cho, tout l'univers de Ginny s'écroule... One-shot GinnyDraco


Le serpent se cache avant de mourir

Genre : Romance 

Série : Harry Potter 

Auteur : Nyônoshii (phary91@wanadoo.fr )

Vous n'allez jamais me croire, mais cette fanfic est la première que j'écris sur Harry Potter… Incroyable, mais vrai, lol. Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire du H.P… Pis un jour, j'ai eu envie d'essayer, et voilà ce que ça a fait… -_-''… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il était tard. Ginny leva la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.  La lune était haute dans le ciel, on ne distinguait plus aucune étoile. L'aube allait bientôt approcher. 

  Encore cette nuit, elle ne put dormir. Dans une semaine, ce serait la rentrée à Poudlard. Dans une semaine, elle reverrait Harry…  Mais elle reverrait aussi la fille qui serait encore cette année, accrochée à lui, comme un vautour à sa proie. Cho Chang… Ce simple nom ne put l'empêcher de frémir de rage. Et de tristesse, par la même occasion. 

  Pourquoi Harry, _son_ Harry, s'était-il intéressé à elle ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu voir la pauvre Ginny qui l'aimait pourtant depuis la première fois que leur regard s'étaient croisés, il y a bien longtemps maintenant ? 

  Ginny enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et pleura en silence. Oh ! Que le destin est cruel ! 

  Cela faisait un an que Harry sortait avec Cho. Un an de souffrance, un an de larmes versées ! Et voilà que cette année encore, Ginny devait encore subir le regard de Harry, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans pouvoir agir… Mais cette année serait la dernière année à devoir souffrir. En effet, le meilleur ami de son frère allait entamer sa septième année.  Le cœur de Ginny se serra. Harry sortait avec Cho Chang, certes, mais elle l'aimait encore. Pourrait-elle seulement s'en remettre un jour ? 

 Elle essaya vainement de sécher ses larmes, et jeta un dernier regard vers la lune, avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. 

***

  La rentrée ! Ginny avait attendu ce jour avec inquiétude. Comment allait se passer sa sixième année à Poudlard ? Pourrait-elle résister… ? Ginny ne su répondre à cette dernière question. 

 Dans le train qui menait à Poudlard, il régnait une ambiance joyeuse, surtout parce que l'on se chuchotait que Rogue, le maître des potions, prenait sa retraite… Qui sait, ces élèves avaient le droit d'espérer ! Quant à Ginny, elle n'y prêta guère attention. 

  Elle choisit avec soin une banquette vide, près d'une lucarne où elle regardait le paysage d'un œil vide. Quand brusquement, une voix désagréable, une voix traînante et cruelle, la tira de ses pensées.

- Hey, Weasley, où tu te crois pour prendre une banquette à toi toute seule ? 

Ginny tourna la tête à regret et regarda un blond lui parler. Elle mit un certain temps à se souvenir que ce blond était Drago Malefoy.

- Tiens, les deux qui t'accompagnent toujours ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle, indifférente. 

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Maintenant, va-t-en et laisse-moi la place.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie, répondit Ginny en détournant la tête. 

Drago la dévisagea, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une petite rousse aux nombreuses tâches de rousseurs, qui plus est, pauvre, refuse de lui céder une place. 

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas envie ? Je m'en fous de savoir que t'en as pas envie, laisse-moi la place, et viens me causer quand t'auras plus de fric, Weasley ! répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait méchant et agressif. 

Ces paroles auraient, en temps normal, blessé profondément Ginny. Mais pas maintenant. Elle n'y fit pas attention, et concentra son regard vers le paysage. Drago, encore plus déconcerté, faillit s'en aller. Mais il ne le fit pas et s'assit sur la banquette en poussant Ginny d'un coup de coude. Celle-ci n'y fit encore une fois guère attention. En fait, elle se contrefichait de savoir que Drago Malefoy était en ce moment même, assit à côté d'elle. 

- Dégage, ou tu risques de le regretter, menaça-t-il.

- Tues-moi si ça te fait plaisir, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, répondit simplement Ginny.

Et soudain, elle éclata en sanglot. Drago ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse pour le moins inattendue.  Un instant, le masque de méchanceté qui resté constamment accroché à son visage tomba. 

- Si je te tues, je n'aurais plus de petites pestes rousses à taches de rousseurs à embêter… Dit-il d'un air pensif. 

Sur ce, il se leva et alla dans un autre compartiment mettre sa robe de sorcier. Ginny pleura encore un peu, incapable de s'arrêter. Cependant, elle se contraint à arrêter pour pouvoir mettre sa robe de sorcière, elle aussi. 

***

Elle aurait bien voulu ne pas assister à la traditionnelle  cérémonie de début d'années, mais elle était bien obligée d'y assister. Elle regarda en silence les premières années se répartir selon les ordres du choixpeau, et n'acclamait pas quand certains rejoignaient les Gryffondors.  

  Contrairement aux espérances des élèves, Rogue était encore là, assis sur sa chaise à côté des autres professeurs, scrutant les élèves d'un œil méchant. « Qu'importe… »

  Ron remarqua que sa sœur n'allait pas bien, et, à la fin de la cérémonie, il lui demanda quoi. 

- Je… Je n'ai rien… Dit lentement Ginny.

- Ne mens pas, maman ne serait pas contente ! répondit son frère en souriant.

Mais sa sœur ne voulait pas sourire. Elle regarda Harry, qui était juste à côté de Ron.

- Ah… Je comprends… murmura Ron. Mais il faut bien t'en remettre un jour ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils sortent ensembles, tu le sais bien. 

- Tu as une drôle façon de me réconforter ! rétorqua Ginny alors que ses yeux lui picotaient de nouveau. 

Ron ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, car les élèves se levèrent alors pour aller au dortoir. Ginny vit Harry s'empresser de rejoindre sa bien-aimée, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Elle ne put résister à ce spectacle et s'enfuit de la salle, bousculant plusieurs élèves. 

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Weasley ! Dit l'un deux. C'était Malefoy. 

Ginny ne se retourna pas et courut à travers le château vide, vers une de ces tours où elle  allait souvent se réfugier l'année dernière, quand elle n'avait pas le moral. 

  Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura, encore et encore, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand alors, elle entendit des pas. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être punie le premier jour de la rentrée, elle se retourna et vit Malefoy. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  dit-elle en sanglotant. 

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il ne rajouta rien et écouta Ginny pleurer en silence. 

- Harry Potter… Je le hais ! Je le hais ! murmura-t-elle entre deux larmes.

Malefoy sourit.

- Tu te rends enfin compte de ce qu'il est vraiment ? dit-il cruellement. 

- Tu… Tu  ne vaux pas mieux… murmura Ginny. 

- Moi ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que Potter ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle avec toi… Murmura-t-elle. Suis-je désespérée à ce point ?

Ginny se demanda un instant le sens des paroles que venait de dire Malefoy. _Je ne vaux pas mieux que Potter ?_ … Alors, elle rougit. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Malefoy s'en rende compte, alors elle commença à descendre vers les dortoirs.  

  Alors, une main lui prit le bras. Surprise, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, Ginny se retourna.

- Laisse tomber Potter. Tu mérites mieux. Murmura-t-il. 

Puis il lui lâcha la main et descendit. Ginny resta là, sans comprendre. Enfin, elle descendit à son tour vers les dortoirs. Elle demanda le mot de passe à un gryffondor en retard qui passait par là et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors elle se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs. 

 Dans son lit, elle réfléchit aux mots que lui avait dit Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Mais elle n'y songea plus. « Malefoy est un garçon sans scrupule, méchant et cruel. Je suis sûre qu'il se moquait encore de moi. »

Elle s'endormit difficilement, d'un sommeil pénible et agité. 

***

Cela faisait une semaine que la vie à Poudlard avait reprit. Ginny tenait tant bien que mal, mais éclatait en sanglot à chaque fois qu'elle _les_ voyait _ensemble_. 

Puis un jour, au déjeuner, elle vit Cho Chang aborder Harry dans le couloir, et elle les vit s'embrasser, comme ça, devant elle. Encore une fois, Ginny ne put se retenir et alla se réfugier au balcon de sa tour préférée. « J'en ai marre… Je ne peux plus le supporter ! »

 Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix traînante lui parler.

- Tu vas pleurer comme ça encore longtemps ? 

- Tu ne comprends rien !... 

Le blond ne su que répondre. Il se contenta de regarder les cheveux flamboyants de la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Des fois, tu n'en as pas marre de te supporter ? soupira-t-il. 

- La vie est si injuste ! 

- Hmm… 

Il s'approcha doucement de Ginny et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- La vie est injuste pour tout le monde, Weasley… ça ne va pas changer avec toi. 

Ginny releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu te trompes ! La vie n'est pas injuste pour tout le monde ! Le vie est dégueulasse ! dit Ginny avec dégoût.

- Mots bizarres sortant de ta  bouche… Murmura le blond en guise de réponses.

Il joua un instant avec un mèche des cheveux de Ginny.

- Lâche-moi ! finit par dire celle-ci, un peu embarrassée.

- C'est pathétique, dit durement Malefoy. 

- Qu'est-ce qui est pathétique ? demanda Ginny en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe.

- Toi… 

Et, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Ginny, stupéfaite, n'osa rien faire. 

- Ici, à minuit…

 Malefoy détourna la tête et s'en alla. Quant à elle, elle resta là, sans réagir. « Mais… Qu'a-t-il dans la tête ? » Elle n'osa même plus y penser.

  Puis, elle aussi descendit les escaliers et se rendit à son prochain cours. 

***

  La journée se passa sans événements notables. Ginny se demandait surtout ce que voulait Malefoy. Et si c'était un piège ? Mais, quoi, comme piège, aussi… Qui sait, qui peut deviner les pensées d'un Malefoy ? « Je m'en fiche, je n'irai pas… » Mais il restait ce baiser. Pourquoi Malefoy l'avait-il embrassé ? Il était clair qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Se pourrait-il que… Non, impossible. 

  Et puis d'abord, c'était un Malefoy. Les Weasley n'ont rien à faire avec les Malefoy. Car les Malefoy haïssent les Weasley comme la peste. Drago ne faisait pas exception.  

  Enfin, il était pratiquement minuit. Le cœur de Ginny battait à tout rompre. Mais elle ne voulait pas y faire attention. 

Elle se dirigea vers la tour. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait après le couvre-feu depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle espérait que le méchant concierge ne serait pas dans les environs. Après tout, il doit bien dormir à un moment donné, non ? 

Ginny arriva enfin à la tour et vit que Malefoy était déjà là. 

- Ah, tu es venue, Weasley, dit-il en guise de bonsoir. 

- Comme tu peux le voir. Répondit froidement celle-ci. 

Ils restèrent en silence, à regarder la lune qui n'était pas pleine, cette nuit. Ginny, gênée par ce silence, se décida à dire quelque chose.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? Murmura-t-elle. 

- J'avais envie de te voir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Le Malefoy que je connais donnerait tout pour éviter une Weasley ! 

- Alors, tu me connais mal, rétorqua-t-il.

De nouveau, un silence pesant. Malefoy contemplait le ciel, impassible. De nouveau, ce fut la timide Ginny qui tenta de parler. 

- Euh… Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ce midi ? … 

Elle rougit à ses mots. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude.  Malefoy détourna le regard et le fixa dans les yeux de Ginny. 

- Peut-être parce que je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance face à Potter. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?... murmura Ginny. 

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre le blond lui parler avec ce ton si… Apaisant. 

- Tu es envoûté n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas toi… Continua Ginny. Ça ne peut être un Malefoy. 

- Pourtant, c'est bien moi. 

- Alors, pourquoi cette gentillesse ? cela ne te ressemble point, insista la rousse aux nombreuses tâches de rousseurs. 

- Parce que… Je t'aime.

Et de nouveau, il l'embrassa. Ginny le repoussa. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. 

- Désolée,… Je ne peux pas…

- Ginny !...

Elle s'enfuit de nouveau, laissant Drago seul. Il sourit difficilement. « Hahaha… C'est normal… Elle est dégoûtée… Qu'est-ce qu'une Weasley ferait avec un Malefoy ? » 

  Cependant, les mots de Ginny lui avaient écorchés le cœur. Maintenant, il comprenait Ginny, il comprenait sa souffrance. Mais contrairement à elle, il ne se laissa pas envahir par la détresse. « Je t'aime trop pour te laisser t'échapper… Ginny… » 

  Ginny ne comprenait pas. Malefoy ne pouvait l'aimer ! Car c'est dans sa nature d'être méchant. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il allé à Serpentard ? Mais était-ce seulement des raisons suffisantes ? Et surtout… Que ressentait vraiment Ginny ? 

***

Un mois s'était passé depuis le rendez-vous à la tour. La situation ne s'était pas empirée, mais elle ne s'était pas améliorée aussi. Ginny ignorait Malefoy, et celui-ci avait décidé de faire de même. 

  Cependant… Au plus profond de son cœur, Ginny n'espérait plus que Harry se décroche de Cho Chang. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir de ce côté-là. Mais était-ce suffisant pour se tourner vers Drago ? Car Ginny n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments. 

  En cours de potion, qui était les seuls cours que faisaient les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ensembles, Ginny scrutait secrètement Malefoy et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Ses rêveries agaçaient Rogue, qui ne manquait pas de la rappeler à l'ordre, et par la même occasion, d'enlever des points à sa maison. Mais ça, Ginny s'en fichait. 

 Jusqu'au jour elle se décida. Oui, le jour était venu d'avancer.  Elle écrit alors une lettre. 

_Malefoy, _

_J'ai décidé d'ouvrir les yeux. Si c'est toi qui me rejettes, je comprendrais. Comme tu me l'avais dit si bien, je ne suis qu'une peste rousse aux tâches de rousseurs, qui plus est, pauvre. Mais, je garde tout de même un espoir. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que ce qui se passe, mais je sais désormais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime. _

  Elle lui envoya un hibou. 

La réponse ne tarda pas à attendre. Le soir même, elle reçut une lettre, d'une enveloppe vert foncé. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une lettre verte, d'un vert magnifique.  Cependant, sur cette lettre magnifique, il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase, écrite avec une plume à l'encre noire.

_Ce soir, à minuit. _

_P.S : Je t'aime aussi. _

**_Fin _**

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ma première fic sur Harry Potter… -_-''… Une fic vraiment waffy, il est vrai que ça change de mon style habituel :P, moi qui n'aime écrire que des délires, lol. Mais j'avoue que j'ai écrit ce one-shot assez rapidement, car ça m'a bien plus ^^. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^_^. _


End file.
